


Pi Day Drabbles

by Optronix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, Best Friends, Cutesy, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Pie, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: Just a few short drabbles related to Pi Day I wrote awhile back that I feel are cute enough to be posted.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 2





	1. Annabeth & Leo

“Ya know, for the person who said, ‘it’s just chemistry,’ you’re not a very good baker.”

“Yeah…?! Well… neither are you!”

“Is that supposed to be a burn, Chase?”

“…shut up, Valdez.”

Annabeth was wrist deep in homemade pie dough that was falling apart. It appeared that too much flour had been added to the dough. Leo was stirring a cooling mixture of blackberries. Surprisingly, he was less messy than Annabeth, who had flour splattered over her front and some eggshell hanging onto her arm. The kitchen at the Waystation was as if The Rock had come barreling through and disturbed everything he could reach before darting back out.

“What’s the point of Pi Day anyway? They should have left the ‘e’ on to start with. Would’ve saved me the time of figuring out what we were making today,” Leo said as he tasted the filling, a smile on his lips. “Cal’s gonna love this.”

Annabeth looked over her shoulder at him, a lock of hair falling from her ponytail and sticking to her cheek. “Leo, what did you think I meant when I said we were celebrating Pi Day?”

“Honestly?” Leo asked as he pulled the pot off the stove and onto a hot pad. Annabeth nodded. “I thought we were going to make a pi-based automaton. And then you showed up with food stuff instead of blueprints and that’s when my afternoon plans went out the door.”

Annabeth continued working with the dough, yelling in exasperation as it fell apart. Leo chuckled.

“Add a little melted butter. It should bind it back together.”

“Percy’s never going to want to eat this.” Leo beamed at her words.

“Don’t be so sure. I watched him drink curdled milk for a dare.”

“That isn’t reassuring,” murmured Annabeth.

“But it will be lemon filled!” Leo grinned as he opened a can of lemon filling for her.


	2. Connor & Travis

Travis felt as if the kitchen was on fire. It wasn’t actually burning, but it might as well have been as he looked at the blackened remains of his strawberry rhubarb pie. Connor stood next to him, also assessing the damage.

“So…”

“Shut up,” Travis quipped back. Connor grinned.

“If she didn’t dump you after what do did to her at school the other week, I think this crispy treat won’t send her running.”

“Hey, that was funny!”

“I mean, of course I thought it was hilarious, but I would’ve put ten drachmas down on you getting strangled by climbing ivy.” Connor did his brother the favor of chucking the pie into the garbage. “On the plus side, you didn’t make this one anyway, so you’re only out, what? Twelve bucks?”

“You’re not helping,” Travis deadpanned as he looked out the window at the parking lot. Katie would be coming home from work any minute. “I told her I had a special surprised for her and now I’ve got nothing. What am I gonna do?” Connor thought a moment, looking around the small apartment kitchen.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do: you’re going to run to that bakery Gardner likes and I’ll stay here and stall. Then, when you get back, we’ll do the switch when she’s not looking.” Travis looked at his brother like he was the dumbest person in history.

“She’s not going to fall for that,” Travis scoffed. “She’s too smart, and we’ve been dating for too long for her not to know the difference.”

Connor crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes. He walked to their bedroom and came back out in Travis’ favorite band t-shirt and a beat-up pair of Converse. He ruffled up his hair and grinned.

“Connor, this isn’t going to work…”

“Your doubt wounds me, dear brother. Now GO!” Connor pushed his brother out the door.


	3. Percy & Grover

Percy and Leo had been working on this pie for three days and it was easily the most beautiful thing either of them had ever made. The crust had been made out of pop cans that Leo had cut and welded together. The top was made of thin strips woven together that created the traditional pie crust look. Percy had made a cinnamon apple filling that he put in the middle before Leo welded the top crust to the bottom.

“Thanks, Leo, for helping me with this.” Percy beamed at the son of Hephaestus, holding the pie in his arms like it was a child. “Grover’s going to love this!”

“I’m glad to help. It’s nice to not be doing schoolwork. English, man. I don’t need it.” Percy laughed.

“No kidding. We’re supposed to read ‘Native Son’ in class and something tells me it’s not going to be about natives.”

“At least there’s the potential for something interesting in your book. I have to read The Great Gatsby, and Frank already told me he dies so, like, what’s the point?”

Percy shrugged. “I would see if you can bribe one of the Athena kids for a cheat sheet.”

“Not a bad idea.”

Percy said his goodbye to Leo before heading out into the woods to find his best friend. Percy figured there was a good chance that he was helping the dryads after that strong wind the other day – and sure enough, that’s where Grover was. He set the box down, smiling as Grover helped untangle two dryads from each other.

“Hey, man!”

“Percy!” Grover bleated before smiling. “What’s up?”

“Happy Pi Day!” Percy offered the box to Grover, which he took. The satyr opened it, his eyes widening at the beauty within. His smile widened.

“Percy… this is so thoughtful!” Grover set the pie down and hugged him. Percy smiled and hugged back.


End file.
